A Canada Valentine's Day
by strangerthingshavehappened
Summary: Ah, widdle Canada loves you! He'd like to be your Valentine, but first he has to muster up enough courage! Luckily, 'The Hero' has come to the rescue! And he has just the idea about what will get Canada to ask you! Canada X Reader America Guest Star


**Hiya!**

**I know I haven't written in a while. Oopsies. For the record, I went without technology for a week (long story), so that adds to it. **

**But I've really wanted to do a Valentine's Day story. And what's better than a Hetalia Valentine's Day?**

_**Especially **_**when it's spent with Canada!**

**ERMAHGERD! CANADA!**

***Fangirl sequence activated***

**Anywho…I hope I have some readers who enjoy Hetalia out there, because if I don't…**

**Imma look pretty crazy. **

**But whatever! Onto zhe awesomeness!**

**Oops! Wrong country!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I, sadly, do not own Hetalia, or Canada, or you (since this is a Reader Insert! SQUEEE!) or Zhe Awesome Prussia. **

* * *

Matthew Williams took a deep breath and walked up to her front porch. He could do this. He _would _do this.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this.

He spun on his heel and walked back toward the car. Just as he was about to get inside, he felt hands on his shoulders. He spun around, just to face his brother, Alfred.

"Yo, Matt! Where ya goin', dude? _'s house is that way!" Alfred spun Matthew in the direction of said woman's house and shoved him forward. Matthew stumbled but eventually regained his balance. He turned to face his older brother.

"I-I've d-decided not t-to." Matthew said quietly. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Ah, come on, dude!" He gestured toward _'s house. "There's a pretty babe in there, just _waiting _for you to be her Valentine!" Matthew's face flushed.

"S-she's n-not a babe," Matthew said. "She's a lady." Alfred smiled.

"There ya go! Now go get her!" Seeing Matthew not making the slightest move toward _'s house, Alfred started toward it.

"What are you doing!" called Matthew. Alfred turned around, walking backwards.

"If you don't do it, I will!"

* * *

_sat on her couch, quietly sipping her cup of (favorite drink). She sighed as she flipped to the next page in her book. She had no clue what was going on, considering her mind had been wandering other places.

"YO! _! Open up!" _ heard her friend, Alfred, shout as he pounded on her door. _ smiled and stood, rushing to open the door. She threw it open and moved her face just as Alfred was about to pound on it.

"I'm pretty sure you made a dent in my door," she said, raising an eyebrow at the American boy. He smiled his usual goofy grin and cleared his throat.

"So, _, I was wondering-" Alfred was thrown to the side just as he was about to finish his sentence. In his place stood Matthew, who was bent over and trying as hard as he could to get air into his lungs.

"_-_," he managed in between breaths. "Would-you-like to-be my Valentine?" He then lifted up a bouquet of (favorite flower).

_ felt her face redden. She had been excited when Alfred appeared at her doorstep, but this was Matthew, the person she had had a crush on for…how long was it now?

"S-sure, Mattie," she said, looking down at her shoes. She had always gotten shy around him. "I'd love to." Matthew smiled and straightened up. His face red from both embarrassment and exhaustion, he took a step towards _.

"W-would it be all right if I k-kissed you right now?" he asked quietly. _ tried to bite her lip to contain her smile, but she failed and nodded vigorously. Matthew smiled and slowly closed the gap between them.

"Yo, dudes!"

Matthew and _ broke apart to see Alfred staggering to his feet. Alfred looked at them through narrowed eyes, a goofy smile on his face. If neither of them knew better, they would have thought Alfred was drunk.

"Imma jus' gon' go and get my cheesburgers. Be back soon, m'kay?" He took a step and fell on his face. Matthew and _ exchanged looks, then dragged Alfred inside.

Despite having to take care of a dazed and confused Alfred, it was the best Valentine's day either of them had had!

Alfred, however, had seen better days.

* * *

**AND…DONE!**

**My first reader insert! Hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is!**

**It was quick and just a smidge fluffy…but funny! At least, I think so. **

***Insert your name in the blanks!***

**Ah, a Valentine's Day with Mattie and Alfred :3 **

**Maybe the Sandman will let that dream make its way into my head while I'm sleeping.**

**Yeah…we all know I'm going to be dreaming about freaking corndogs. **

**Because that's how my brain works.**

**Anyway, hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

**Mattie: S-say please.**

**Me: Alright! If I have a hug! *Squeezes Mattie into hug***

**Mattie: Maple!**

**Alfred: Aww! Cool! Group hug!**


End file.
